Seven Generals of Winter
" Ancient but not forgotten, dead but alive, they are the Queen's most powerful warriors but also the most trapped in endless torment and despair." -''' Nirvana-Zephyrius''' Champions of the Frostguard Mordred, The Iron King After the fell of his betrayal to Arthur Pendragon, his soul lust for more power and dominance, in which point in time, Siliviria came across the power-lusting soul of Mordred and offered him a deal in exchange for any he desired, wealth, power, and utter dominance over the entire world. Full of invigorating excitement, he accepted to the deal only to be enslaved and tortured by her. His soul was trapped in an iron armor of an ancient knight long fought for the peace of Camelot, now awaken as the Iron King, he wrecks havoc across the world. Destroying everyone, even his allies, whenever he pleases. He was bestowed by the a gigantic mace named "Shadowfall", with its weight weighing almost 5 anvils, it can easily wipe out groups of people with one strike. Though the only downside that it will be slow but the damage will surely cover up that slow disadvantage. Powers & Abilities Necromancy - He can create revenants made out of pure iron using the souls of the damned and the metal underneath the earth, in which point he can also curse the victim with a decaying spell from within the soul itself, rotting until the victim is dead and an Iron Revenant of itself would rise Soul Destruction - Mordred can easily take out a person's soul by simply grabbing them and instantly destroying them by damaging the very weakness of life; hence the only thing that life has is its very own soul. To which point he can absorb those said souls and use them to empower his attacks hit by hit of his gigantic mace. Metal Manipulation - He can create maelstorms of metal and shockwaves from it, also using it to enchance his already durable body to make it more sturdy and more armored to the point that a sword would on its very armor. Myrian, The Shadow Queen During the War of the Trinity, Nirvana's most trusted and most powerful general, Myrian Silverswift, drove thousands of undead creatures away from the mainlands in hope of buying enough time for Nirvana to contact upon the powers of the Titans, though during an assault in China, hundreds of thousands of undead were pouring in from both sides in Wu Zhung Plains, a rescue team were there to pick them up but they left her behind to fend off and give them enough time to escape. Upon her death, her rage grew fierce and her loyalty soon became sour, now twisted and cruel, she destroyed half the undead horde with her brutal banshee-like form. Siliviria took an interest on Myrian and gave her the opportunity to destroy her betrayers. Myrian widely accepted the offer, she rose her allies from the battlefield and named her army as the Forsaken, with blade and bow in hand she will be the arrow of vengeance to strike at the very core of the Trinity. Her bow is called "Last Whisper", imbued with curse enchantments, she can slow and poison her foes with each dark arrows she struck on her foes and has a chance to rise a corpse from the dead if killed at the very heart of the victim Powers & Abilities Darkness Enchantment - Myrian can imbue her arrows with pure darkness, in which point can be a very deadly poison. If it hits directly in the heart, the victim would immediately be drained of life and turn into an undead minion. Darkness Transformation - Myrian devours the shadows around her and become a powerful banshee, she can pass through animate and inanimate objects, stealing and devouring their souls, and can also call upon her most elite undead archers upon her disposal. Master Acrobatics - As the former general of Nirvana's kingdom, she has the swiftness and agility of a savage predator and the flexibility and speed of a jaguar Dragoon, The Dishonered Within the other side of the world, within the borders of Minerva's territory, there lies a simple sailor with his wife and kids. They may tried to avoid the conflicts between the Sisters but to no avail, they are always fishless with almost 0 % percent of catching any food for his family. Desperate, he joined a renegade pirate crew to have gold for his family, nearly 10 years he sailed with his crew until the captain saw the sailor's beautiful wife. With a smile and a plot, he and his crew killed the sailor and slaughtered his children in front of his very eyes, the wife was never seen again and his body was tossed into the ocean, never to be seen again.... Or so thought. His body floated towards Siliviria's territory where darkness lingers within the depths, it gently wrapped around his body and began reanimating him. The sailor would woke up in front of a huge demon, he made a deal with the demon and was gifted with a pike that tranverse through any material ways. He returned back to his crew, one by one he slaughtered them all, having a list of their names, then goes to look for the captain but it was too late. He killed his wife in front of him, in pure rage, he wrapped around the captain with ropes and let him drown eternally, blessed with undeath, the captain suffers of drowing for all eternity. His weapon is "Sailor's Hardship", a pike attached to an extremely long rope, it transverse obstacles and defense, seeking its prey whenver they are hiding in the shadows or simply out in the open. Powers & Abilities Soul Destruction - Dragoon can harm and destroy the souls of his opponent, to which point his strongest attack can vaporize souls within a second. Increasing Length - Dragoon can increase the length of his rope, although the rope seems to be eternal in terms of length, its still has a weakness to it Water Corruption - Dragoon can corrupt the waters into Dark Waters, originating from the River Styx, its deadly poison and souls inside it can prove to be difficult to deal with as long as he has water by his side. Jeanne, The Prophet of Despair A beautiful wedding was being held somewhere in the eastern continent, a bride and his groom happily coming out of the chapel of their town, everyone was waving and celebrating for the newly wedded couple. Until, a group of raiders ransacked their town, stole their riches, and killed everyone in sight, with grievous wounds and desperate cry, she pleaded for the raiders to stop not until one of them sliced off her eyes, along with her head. They stick her head onto a spear and ran off into the distance with their gold and treasures. Days after that, the darkness came, corrupting the land with dark ice and scouring for all life. The only reanimated corpse was Jeanne, she tried to look but she could not, she tried to feel but to no avail. She was blinded, she couldn't sense anyhting. Sight, sound, taste, she don't have anything to help her. She was alone and afraid, until the visions and whispers came to her mind. She saw through the eyes of the corpses, she felt their pain, their misery, their deaths. It haunted her every second of each passing moment until she can only hear one thing, Obedience. Many months later, she joined Siliviria not for revenge, but to let the living know that only death can truly give them a blissful life. Soul Multiplication - Jeanne can multiply her own soul to become thousands of banshees, to the point that she can demolish cities with ease. Her other souls shares the same strength and power she has. Life Drain - Jeanne can drain the life out of her foes. Necromancy - Jeanne can summon armies of the undead, she can also reanimate dead insects to help her in battles by giving them different kinds of deadly diseases. Gamarosh, The Faceless Emperor Within the depths of an ancient forgotten kingdom, there's something evil and wicked imprisoned within its terrible abyss. Through this place, endless howls of freedom can be heard. These howls would warn nothing but temptation and betrayal, longing to feed onto the living minds of mortals that roam freely in the entire world. A demon, wearing the guise of a benevolent king which he has killed, he wrecked countless wars across the land until they destroyed his kingdom and imprisoned him under his own kingdom, to be forgotten and abandoned. Siliviria, heard his plea for salvation and freedom from her dark kingdom. There, she would started travelling on her own until she reached the forgotten kingdom, she would fought its guardians and the demon's ghostly jailors. She freed him, and he attempted to kill her and take her place until she struck him down. She gave him two choices: To serve or to die. He chose the latter, he would turn to the former kingdom's young king. Brandishing long horns of a demon and a rod made out of illusions, he would promise to serve the queen until the end of his life. Many victories were achieved upon Gamarosh's arrival at the battlefield, sending in illusions and traps to destroy his enemies. His title was granted to be "The Emperor" for his successful conquest for the glory of the dark kingdom of the Frostguard. His weapon is "Entropy's dream", a weapon made out of dreams. With this, he can create his traps using dreams and turn it into reality. Making it a dangerous and lethal weapon in the hands of a powerful mind such as him. Reality Dreaming - Gamarosh can make his dreams into reality, conjuring powerful traps and spells to legions of monsters and demons in almost an instant. Entropic Master - Gamarosh is highly intelligent, analyzing weakness of others and using it against them. He can also easily predict his enemies' next moves and conjure carefully calculated traps on their path. Divine Immortality - Due to reasons unknown to the mortal realm, Gamarosh can't be killed by any means. Instead of that he was locked away, maybe he has a hidden past during his angelic life.... Platina, The Maven of the Light Platina Rosenwhite, was a woman serving as a priestess in Camelot during King Arthur's father's time. She would soon to be killed by the one she loves and thousands of people more. After she was killed, her spirit remains and slept in her own grave. After some time, Siliviria came across the graveyard of Camelot and rose its dead, though, a spirit remains uncorrupted, a being of purity and light. To this event, Siliviria awakened the priestess. She offers her everything she desires, and in return, she will serve her as her general. Platina looked everything around her, the land, the people, but no sign towards she who love. She ask only one thing in return, to let the innocent spirits who were killed during the war be spared from their despair and torment. Siliviria, frustrated and angry, but she needs her light to corrupt the source of all holy light, she let go of the killed innocent souls during the war. Platina slowly frown and stood by her side as the her advisor alongside Gamarosh. Her weapon is called "Dawnbringer", a sacred and holy staff passed down from high priestess toward the next. Though she had a little secret, she was the daughter of a grand white witch which counters all dark spells of wizards and witches who dabble upon black magic. Being a high priestess and white witch made her to become a spirit of purity of life and creation. Thus she will smite those who dare harm the innocent and defenseless. Divine Magic - Platina has ascended in the art of light magic, making her one of the most holy person in the world. Some considers her to be Life, the counterpart of Death while others say that she is the true priestess of the Light. Divine Cleansing - Platina can cleanse powerful ailments and curses her any have put on herself and her allies. Divine Blessing - Platina can strengthen the strength and power of her allies by empowering them with the holy light. Resurrection - At the most dire of circumstances, Platina can give almost all of her life to resurrect people from the dead, though she can only do it on those who were recently killed. Gallery unnamed.png|Gamarosh images (28).jpeg|The Lich King Mordred.jpeg|Mordred Myrian.jpeg|Myrian Jeanne.jpeg|Jeanne Dragoon.jpeg|Dragoon Platina Rosenwhite.jpeg|Platina Credits The art is not mine, it belongs to its respective ownersCategory:Jedha Category:Males Category:Females Category:General Category:Adults Category:Power users Category:Queen Category:Husbands Category:Married Category:Weapon users Category:Demon